The present invention relates to a marine vessel of the type that is adapted to carry a motor vehicle and to utilize the power drive and steering mechanism of the motor vehicle for propelling and steering the vessel.
Large luxury power boats are desired by many people, but there are relatively few that can afford the initial acquisition cost or the upkeep of these pleasure crafts. Most people own an automobile, and there are many features therein that are common to those that are desirable to have in a pleasure boat. For example, an automobile provides a powerful engine; a transmission for forward, reverse or neutral modes of operation; a cabin with windows and doors; fixtures such as a radio, heater, air conditioner, windshield wiper, horn, and the like; provisions for steering; electrical features, such as head lights, instrument lights, cabin lights, a starter, generator/alternator, battery, and the like; comfortable interiors, such as upholstered seats, and many other useful items. Thus, luxury power boats are within the financial reach of many people who otherwise could not afford them if a practical solution can be provided for the mating of an auotmobile, a recreational vehicle, or the like with a marine vessel which contains the other essential elements for a luxury power boat not found in the motor vehicle.
The concept of utilizing the power drive and steering mechanism of a motor vehicle for propelling and steering a marine vessel has been known in the prior art for many years. One such arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,307, issued Jan. 5, 1926 to Acocella which discloses the broad concept of utilizing the drive from the rear wheels for propelling the craft and which has turntables on which the front wheels are positioned to enable the occupant of the motor vehicle to steer the marine vessel. Another similar disclosure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,380,319, issued May 31, 1921 to Houseman, et al. This patent discloses a similar arrangement wherein features are also provided for adjustment longitudinally of the wheel support means to accommodate vehicles of different lengths.
The various prior art teachings existing in this field have not been adequate to serve the needs of the public, and as a result, commercially successful marine vessels of the type contemplated herein have not been produced. This has been the result of many imperfections that exist in the prior art devices, such as the lack of adaptability of the marine vessels to accommodate motor vehicles of different sizes so that a single standard marine vessel can be built which will serve all vehicles irrespective of the size of the wheels, the spacing between wheels both laterally and in a fore and after direction, the type of propulsion provided by the vehicle, and the like. Not only is there a need for improved features which will enable the user to readily adjust his marine vessel to accommodate any motor vehicle, but it is also necessary that the propulsion system be arranged so that it can accommodate the various types of motor vehicles now on the market with a minimum of effort and cost on the part of the user.